Azudora
Heavenly King of the East Dragon Boy Blue Heavenly King |gender = Male |abilities = Wood Magic Searching Magic |occupation = Heavenly King |level = >90 (Power) (Many Wars Between Humans and Demons) 73 (Power) (Current) |partners = Vamirio |manga = Chapter 1 (Mentioned) Chapter 5}} "Blue" Azudora (アズドラ, Azudora) is one of the Four Heavenly Kings of the Demon World. Appearance Azudora has a humanoid appearance with long pointed ears along with flowing light blue hair. He has blue eyes. Azudora young.png|A younger Azudora Personality When Azudora was younger, he was much more merciless, cutting down armies of humans without question. It was only until he met Uria did he question his outlook. Azudora is very levelheaded and calm in contrast to his colleague, Vamirio. However he loves to tease Vamirio and this has resulted in their relationship becoming strainedOmake Chapter 6.5 p. 4. In particular, he tricked Vamirio into eating bad-tasting candy just to see her disgusted look Omake: Chapter 6.5 p. 5-6. He also speaks her name with a "-chan" suffix that she dislikes. Azudora is very protective of Vamirio and he thinks of her personal safety before everything else Volume 2 Bonus p. 6. Azudora believes that there can be peace between the humans and the Empire. Upon encountering Hero Helck for the first time, he states that the Empire has no interest in bothering the humans even after they were attacked. Even after the humans captured Castle Urum, Azudora told them that he did not wish to fight them if possible. However he will fight if he believes that it is not possible to resolve a situation without violence. History Many centuries ago, the young Azudora fought at the front lines in the long forgotten human-demon wars. At this point he was already one of the Four Heavenly Kings and wielded a powerful demon sword. Azudora terrorized the warriors of the ten human nations on the battlefield, to the point where he was fear itself to them. The humans were a much stronger race back then and had many heroes, yet Azudora left mountains of corpses in his path. During the many wars between the humans and demons, he met a hero named Uria. Azudora and Uria eventually became very close friends. Although Azudora was originally very cautious, he eventually eased up. Uria and Azudora had many conversations with each other and later Uria introduced his village to Azudora. Azudora got to know the human race much better. When Azudora finally left the village, Azudora no longer wanted to fight. Uria and Azudora tried to work towards peace, but the war only got worse. The humans were eventually cornered and came into contact with forbidden apocalyptic magic. As a result, the world almost ended had it not been for Uria. Uria could not change back after awakening and Azudora had to kill his friend. Azudora raised Vamirio and prepared her to become a Heavenly King. Plot Demon King Tournament Arc Azudora was responsible for organizing the Demon King Tournament after Demon King Tooru was killed by the human hero Cless. Remote Island Arc Azudora stops an army of 1000 soldiers in an instant. Human Assault Arc Azudora and Mikaros fight and is able to gain the upper hand. As Azudora continues to stall so that people can escape the castle, Edil approaches the Heavenly King. Azudora fights Edil, but the berserk human quickly gains the upper hand. Edil then strikes down the Heavenly King as Mikaros leaves the castle. It is later revealed that Azudora survived the human assault on the Demon Castle and is recovering. In Azudora's dream, he remembers a human hero who wished to talk wish Azudora instead of fight. After waking up, Hon and Isuta inform Azudora how he was saved. Sandava, Kenros. Doruushi, and Hyura fought together to save Azudora from Edil and the awakened humans. Save the Humans Arc Hon informs Azudora about the situation at Shin Castle. Shin successfully repelled the enemy forces and managed to capture Haraolle. Azudora is then given Vamirio's letter about why she is coming to the Shin Castle instead of heading to the human castle. Azudora and the others are surprised to learn that Vamirio has decided to save the humans. Isuta and Hon talk about Rococo's eyes ability. Azudora tells them that Rococo does not use a charming ability and reveals to them the true nature of her ability. Later, Azudora tells Hon to call the generals to hold their final council of war. Azudora uses the information provided by Haraolle, Sharuami, and Edil to form a war to turn the tide of the war. Azudora divides his forces into four groups, Urum Castle Defense, Extermination of Monster Nests and Human Sorcerers, Tower Destruction, and Guerrilla. Azudora tells a memory of a hero more powerful than anyone he had fought before, yet the hero did not want to fight. The hero's name was Uria. Azudora then reveals that he has now acquired the power to turn humans back to now. Lastly Azudora tells Vamirio to defeat Human King with Helck. Shortly after the human tower begins moving, Azudora and the Urum Castle Defense members are informed of the tower's movement. Azudora and the Urum Castle Defense members continue to work on the technique to save the humans as the snow approaches. When the snow begins to fall again, Azudora orders that everyone, except the Tower Destruction Force, return to Urum Castle. Azudora once again orders that the Urum Castle Defense members need to continue to work on the technique. Azudora asks Hon to tell everyone to retreat. When considering what to do at Ulm Castle, Azudora conceded to wanting to open a gate to bring everyone else to the Imperial Capital. However, Shuno arrives in the nick of time to allow Azudora to reconsider. Shunova reveals that she is Vamirio's aunt. Shunova asks Azudora to do everything he can to help Vamirio. Lastly, Shunova tells Azudora about Piwi's abilities. Vamirio calls out to Helck about she cannot kill him and that he cannot die as a precious friend of hers. She begs for him to come back. Fortunately, Azudora arrives to the scene and assists Helck against the Warriors of Ruin. Azudora informs Vamirio that Ulm Castle is in good hands and is given back the Hero Killer. Azudora relays a message from Shuno to Piwi, who just arrived. Piwi's singing manages to weaken the Warriors of Ruin. After Piwi weakened the Warriors of Ruin, the demons proceeded to launch their attack. Azudora notices a fault to Mikaros's plan, the fact that the humans are not currently dead, but in hyperspace. However, Mikaros reveals that the humans will become part of hyperspace if they stay there too long. Surprisingly, the humans began returning from hyperspace, much to Mikaros's disbelief. Azudora selects Hyura to replace Tooru and starts another Demon King Tournament to replace Urum. Abilities & Powers As one of the Four Heavenly Kings and possessing a power level of 73, Azudora is very powerful. Vamirio said that with the right conditions, Azudora is the most powerful of the Four Heavenly Kings. Azudora is the creator of the Dark Green Contract that prevent the participants of the Demon King tournament from harming civilians and the Dark Green Rings that prevent the Demon King Tournament participants from harming each other during the mission to retake Urum Castle. After making the dark green contract, he only had the powers of a normal soldier (this effect persisted as long as the contract was active, with his powers returning to normal right after the tournament ended). He can multitask, able to securely maintain a barrier and attack with his roots while absorbed in a conversation. Azudora is very knowledgeable about magic and easily figured out the faults of Mikaros's plan. Magic Wood Magic: Azudora's favored type of magic. Through the use of his magic, Azudora can control all of the Empire's trees that have been planted there. No matter how damaged the trees are, as long as the roots are still alive Azudora can manipulate and shape the trees to his will. *'Tree Lance': Azudora creates a magical lance made out of wood and fires it at his opponent. Azudora is capable of creating multiple lances at once, as shown in his fight against Mikaros. *'Dragon's Claw' (): A powerful ability that Azudora rarely uses anymore because his fingers hurt. He only uses it at parties. Searching Magic: A magic that enables Azudora to locate individuals and objects. Physical Abilites Immense Speed: Azudora seems to be extremely fast. In the past, he was able to quickly strike down a vast amount of human soldiers with litte effort. Survivability: Azudora is incredibly stubborn when it comes to death as he has survived numerous nearly death scenarios. Even when it seemed like he had been killed by Edil, he later awoke alive. Fighting Style Master Swordsman: In the past, Azudora used to mostly use a sword in battle. Azudora was shown to be an extremely powerful and skilled swordsman, being able to defeat a vast amount of human soldiers with his sword alone. Equipment 'Hero Killer '(Formerly): A cursed relic that originated from Azudora's family line. It is especially strong against humans. Combined with Azudora's own power, it easily overpowered the finest human heroes of old. As a show of his resolve to give up on killing humans, he decided to cast it aside. However, Uria's Widow felt as though it would be a waste not to use it, and requested ownership. It would eventually be passed down to Alicia. Major Battles *Azudora vs A thousand winged soldiers *Azudora vs Mikaros *Azudora vs Edil Quotes "It'll be okay. This time I have reassuring comrades. And... I'm no longer... the me from back then. I can succeed. Uria. I will save them for you. I will definitely save your brethren." Trivia * The weird way Azudora bandages himself seems to be effective for his recovery. *Likes alcohol, but gets drunk easily. *Azudora is based on and named after the 'Azu're 'Dra'gon (representing spring and wood) from the four symbols. References Navigation Category:Male Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Four Heavenly Kings